kunimitsu's krusaderz
by Nasaki
Summary: A los diez años, Tezuka quería formar una banda de rock... TezuFuji TRADUCCIÓN


Kunimitsu's Krusaderz

Autora: Whisper Reilman

Traducción: Nasaki chan

A la edad de 10, Tezuka quería ser una estrella de rock. Cuando su familia dormía, dejaba su raqueta de tennis afuera, se ponía sus auriculares, y tocaba la guitarra en el aire hasta el cansancio, cayendo dormido asiendo su instrumento imaginario.

Sus padres lo encontrarían en la mañana y pensarían que amaba al tenis.

"Kunimitsu, te vamos a enviar a Seigaku" su madre le dijo una tarde. "Vas a poder jugar tenis que es lo que amas tanto"

"Si madre" Kunimitsu decía, sus manos apretando la correa de su bolso de tenis.

Ese era el día que él iba a preguntar para poder tener una banda.

**&-&**

En su ultimo año de la escuela primaria, Tezuka intentó, a pesar de los traslados inminentes a Seigaku, empezar una banda de garaje. Enlistó tres amigos que no iban a pasar a la escuela media con él para ser sus segundas voces.

Muromachi-kun era el baterista. Él iba a ir a Yamabuki el año siguiente así que, aunque Tezuka lo viera en los partidos de tenis, podía pretender que nunca se habían conocido.

Fuji-kun estaba en el teclado. A él lo habían educado en su casa, pero podría ir tanto a Hyoutei o Rokkaku el año siguiente, dependiendo de cual escuela le ofreciese la mejor educación. Fuji también era la segunda voz por que él podía cantar las notas altas y Tezuka no.

Mizuki, aunque no era un amigo de Tezuka, no quería irse así que le dejaron tocar el bajo.

Tezuka era el guitarrista y el vocalista principal.

Estaba, por supuesto, el problema de que ninguno de la banda podía realmente tocar sus instrumentos con la excepción de Fuji, quien podía tocar Hot Cross Buns (1) en cinco formas diferentes.

**&-&**

"Kunimitsu's Krusaderz (2) es un nombre perfectamente razonable"

"¿Por qué esta tu nombre ahí'?" Muromachi preguntó, girando sus palillos. No podía tocar mucho en la batería – aunque, sí tocaba el triángulo en la clase de música – pero el palillo que tenía giraba para abajo. La apariencia lo es todo cuando quieres ser famoso.

"Porque soy el cantante principal y porque practicamos en mi casa" dijo Tezuka. Estaba trabajando en una clase de tono inexpresivo. Las fans realmente se volvían locas por esa clase de chico estoico.

"Pienso que es un buen nombre" Fuji se sujetó del brazo de Tezuka y descansó su mejilla sus hombros. Fuji estaba trabajando en el elemento de servicio para fans del shounen-ai.

"Yo pienso…"

"A nadie le importa lo que pienses" Muromachi dijo, cortándole la frase a Mizuki. "Todavía pienso que deberíamos ser The Crush'n Stomp(3)"

"Demasiado violento" Fuji insistió "Me gusta la idea de Tezuka" Fuji estaba casi pegado del lado de Tezuka.

"La mayoría manda. Nosotros ganamos, dos a uno" Tezuka

"¿Que hay con…?"

"Si. ¿Qué hay con Mizuki?." Muromachi dijo, empujando a Mizuki hacia él en un abrazo fraternal.

"Él no cuenta" dijo Fuji, sus ojos abriéndose. "¿No es eso cierto, Mizuki-kun?."

"H-hai."

**&-&**

"Úsalos" dijo Tezuka, dándole a Muromachi un par de lentes de sol.

"Pero no hay nada brillante aquí dentro"

"Todos los bateristas usan lentes de sol. Además, nuestro líder te lo está diciendo. Úsalos" le dijo Fuji, moviéndose por detrás de Tezuka y rodeando con los brazos los hombros del otro chico.

"S-seguro. Lo que digas" Muromachi se puso los lentes, ganando 50 puntos de estilo de un baterista cool.

"¿Qué hay de mí?." Preguntó Mizuki, deslizándose en frente de Tezuka.

Fuji empujó a Tezuka hacia su teclado. "Estuve trabajando en algo. Quiero que lo uses, Tezuka-kun."

La cabeza de Tezuka estaba empezando a doler. El Tenis era más fácil que ser una estrella de rock.

"Eso es solo Hot Cross Buns" dijo Muromachi, todavía ocupándose de sus lentes de sol. Dio una vuelta a sus palillos, comprobando su imagen en el largo espejo que estaba del otro lado del garage que reflejaba el sistema de la banda.

"Es un remix" insistió Fuji.

Un Giro. Otro Giro. "Seguro, lo que sea, suena genial" Muromachi siguió posando, los palillos casi tocando la cabeza del baterista. Era definitivamente el bastión de la genialidad.

**&-&**

"No usaré lentejuelas"

"Pero Tezuka-kun, se ven mejor bajo las luces del escenario" Fuji agitó el tejido echo de lentejuelas rojas. "Apenas un chaleco?."

"No. Somos una banda de rock, no una de jpop" Tezuka apuntó a un rollo de tela de algodón. "Eso servirá"

"¿Qué tal cuero?." ofreció Muromachi "¿O vinilo?."

"El vinilo es brillante" dijo Fuji, considerándolo. Fuji estaba a cargo de la vestimenta. Tenía una hermana y una máquina de tejer. Desafortunadamente, el gusto de Fuji en ropa-de-escenario no era lo que Tezuka esperaba que fuera.

"Los pantalones de vinilo ajustados siempre se usan" dijo Muromachi antes de ir corriendo a las fábricas de vinilo. "Pienso que están en venta, también!"

"¿En venta?." Dijo Tezuka ajustándose sus anteojos. "Vinilo, será, entonces"

**&-&**

"Beep, beep baby no es un tema legítimo" Tezuka le dijo a Muromachi quien, en la semana pasada, ya se había desecho de sus lentes de sol.

"Es un gran tema. Rancid Oyster usó Ding Dong Daddykins en su canción y fue un éxito"

"¿Escuchas Rancid Oyster?" Fuji arrugó su nariz con disgusto.

"¡Son geniales!. ¡Has oído Skulltrip to a Megaphone?"

"¿Skulltrip to a Megaphone?" Tezuka sacó su diccionario, seguro de que la letra no tenía ningún sentido.

"Suena bien. ¿No?." Muromachi pestañeó e hizo girar sus palillos.

"¿Por qué no …"

"Mizuki. ¿Qué te dijimos de hablar fuera de turno?." Fuji le advirtió, moviéndose para quedar parado justo al lado de Tezuka. "Ne Tezuka-kun. ¿Por qué no cantamos la canción que escribí?."

"Fuji, esa era una balada de amor."

"Pienso que era bastante Buena" dijo Muromachi, sin cambiar de expresión.

"Ves, Muromachi-kun la aprueba!" Fuji apretó el brazo de Tezuka "¡Toquemos Rabu Rabu Rumba!"

**&-&**

El primer gig de Kunimitsu Krusaderz' fue en el garage de Tezuka antes de la asamblea, que incluía al hermano menor de Fuji, al primo de Mizuki, la hermana menor de Muromachi, y el abuelo de Tezuka.

"Hola" dijo Tezuka por el micrófono que no funcionaba. "Soy Tezuka Kunimitsu y estos son mis Krusaderz"

"Flechando a su corazón" susurró Fuji. Habían ensayado la introducción con y sin el eco. Fuji decidió que el eco funcionaba mejor y nadie fue lo suficientemente valiente para contradecirlo excepto Tezuka, a quien realmente no le importaba siempre que hablara primero.

"Vamos a tocar nuestro hit, Rabu Rabu Rumba."

Muromachi se aclaró la garganta. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ... IYA!."

Tezuka tocó el único acorde de rock que sabía, que había sido robado de Nine Inch Nails. No importaba, de todas formas, porque Fuji estaba tocando su Ultra Rabu Remiz de Hot Cross Buns de fondo, atenuando el sonido de la guitarra de Tezuka. La guitarra de Mizuki no estaba conectada al amplificador. Muromachi golpeaba los platillos y tocaba el tom-tom (tambor), ocasionalmente tocando el triángulo al lado suyo. El tambor principal fue ignorado hasta su solo de guitarra.

Al final de la canción, todos aplaudieron, incluyendo a la banda, quienes habían aplaudido primero para que el público supiese que habían terminado.

"Eso estuvo maravilloso, Kunimitsu." Dijo el abuelo de Tezuka, dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza. "No olvides tus clases de tenis con tu instructor de esta tarde."

**&-&**

Mizuki estaba cansado de ser ignorado por sus compañeros. Tenía buenas ideas y nunca las escuchaban, sólo continuaban con cualquier cosa que Tezuka dijera o Fuji sugiriera. Era ridículo.

"¡Escuchen!." Gritó Mizuki, . "¡Decidí irme a cantar solo!."

"Eso está bien. Buena suerte. " lo saludó Fuji.

"Procede cuidadosamente." Dijo Tezuka, afinando su guitarra, aunque sin mucho éxito.

"¡Adiós!." Muromachi hizo grirar un palillo de la bateria en forma de saludo.

"¡Me voy en serio!." Dijo Mizuki, caminando lentamente fuera del garage.

"Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta del garage cuando te vayas. Está poniéndose frío afuera." Tezuka dejó de afinar la guitarra para darle a Mizuki una última mirada.

"¡No voy a regresar la guitarra!."

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso" dijo Fuji, sonriendo por detrás de Tezuka. "Realmente nunca funcionó. La encontramos en el basurero. ¡Adiós!."

Mizuki se fue furioso, jurando venganza.

**&-&**

"¿Quién eres dane?" Yanagisawa abrió su puerta y miró fijamente al chico con el pelo rizado y grasiento.

"Mi nombre es Mizuki Hajime y estuve buscándote." Mizuki abrió completamente sus brazos, su remera verde y mandarina ondeaba.

"¿De verdad da ne?"

"Entiendo que eres un músico consumado. Quiero formar una banda, que riavlize con Kunimitsu's Krusaderz. ¿Estás interesado?"

Yanagisawa se puso a pensar por un momento, después sonrió abiertamente. "¡Voy por mi flauta da ne!"

"¿Flauta?" preguntó Mizuki, arreglándose el pelo.

"Si, flauta. Gane el Campeonato Sinfónico de Kantou, en la división junior el año pasado dane." Yanagisawa corrió dentro de su casa y volvió con una reluciente flauta de plata. "Está es Patricia da ne."

**&-&**

El almuerzo era el momento preferido del día escolar de Tezuka. Durante el almuerzo, podía leer su libro, tener una comida decente, y el estruendo provocado por los estudiantes alrededor ahogaba el continuo parloteo de Fuji. Fuji ni siquiera era un estudiante de su colegio, pero insistía en pasar durante el almuerzo para "asegurarse de que Tezuka estaba siendo bien alimentado."

"Ne, Tezuka, mira esto." Fuji apuntó a un poster en la pared de la cafetería. "Aparentemente Mizuki hablaba en serio. Que tierno."

Tezuka examinó el poster de los Mizuki's Maidens y apenas aguantó la risa. El dúo de Mizuki era una banda kei visual cubierta en brillantes lentejuelas rojas.

"Supongo que tenías razón acerca de las lentejuelas, Tezuka-kun. Se ven tontos."

&-&

Fuji se paró con sus joggins grises y una cinta color lavanda en la frente, con sus manos en las caderas. "Mueve tus caderas más, Tezuka. Ahora, uno, dos, tres patada!" Muromachi estaba pasando un buen rato con la coreografía por la próxima batalla de las bandas, pero Tezuka era tan elástico como un pez con laca. "¡Tus caderas, Tezuka¡Las caderas!" manifestó Fuji.

"Cuando se es estoico no se necesitan las caderas" insistió Tezuka. "Ustedes dos son backup, ustedes bailen."

"Yo toco la bacteria, así que no puedo." Muromachi sonaba genuinamente molesto.

"Voy a estar bailando detrás del teclado, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, Tezuka." Después de todo lo que Fuji hizo por toda la banda, uno pensaría que Tezuka podría sencillamente ayudarlo en este punto, pero no. "¡Eres un idiota!" suspiró Fuji arrojando al suelo su cinta y precipitándose sobre el teclado.

"Fuji, estás llorando?"

"¡No!" Fuji gimoteó y se restregó los ojos.

"Está bien, voy a bailar, pero no llores." Tezuka trató de mover mejor sus caderas.

Fuji se volvió, con los ojos brillantes y claros. "¡Eso es excelente Tezuka! Ahora ensayemos las patadas de flamenco!"

&-&

En este punto, la ultra cool banda de rock de Tezuka se había metamorfoseado en una no tan cool boy band pop.

Yuuta estaba jugando con un tamborcito porque Fuji tenía que cuidarlo.

Muromachi se había insolado porque él y otro chico llamado Sengoku habían ido a la playa y se quedaron dormidos tomando sol.

La batalla de las bandas era mañana y todo lo que tenían para tocar en su lista era Rabu Rabu Rumba y Death Master Stomp Down, que consistía solamente en un solo de batería y nada más.

"Podríamos hacer la otra canción que compuse, Tezuka." Fuji le quitó el tambor a Yuuta y esquivó una patada a su espinilla.

"¡Devuélvemelo, Aniki!" Yuuta le arrebató el tamborcito y se desplazó hasta dónde estaba Muromachi, quien pensaba que los tamborcitos eran cool.

"Esa canción es vergonzosa, Fuji."

"Pero es para la batalla, y tiene el nombre de nuestra banda en ella."

Tezuka se ablandó porque no tenía mejores ideas. "Bien. Tocaremos," se detuvo, sin poder creer que tenía que decir un nombre tan ridículo, "Hot Boys in Shortpants."

**&-&**

El día de la batalla, Tezuka invitó a su madre. Ella trajó sándwiches y leche de fresa al parque donde Kunimitsu's Kruzaders y Misuki's Maidens iban a pelear.

Las pruebas de sonido ahuyentaron a la mayoría de los niños y el vestido victoriano de Mizuki terminó de ahuyentar al resto. Yanagisawa tenía puesto in frack rosa. Había una cinta de encaje llena de volantes colgando al final de Patricia.

"Kunimitsu, es adorable que tengas amigos, pero no estoy segura de que estos sean los amigos _apropiados_ para ti," dijo la madre de Tezuka, tratando de peinar su pelo después de que él lo hubiera desordenado y tiñera las puntas de plateado como un experto.

"Estoy bien, mamá." Tezuka tomó su guitarra y se unió a los Kruzaderz. Sus muslos chirreaban a causa de los ajustados pantalones de vinilo, otra de las decisiones de Fuji acerca de los guardarropas.

"Hola, somos Kunitsu's Kruzaderz," dijo Tezuka con el micrófono del Karaoke que había tomado prestado de su abuelo.

"Flechando su corazón." Tezuka no sabía cómo Fuji había encontrado su micrófono, pero reflejaba el sonido y hacía eco.

"¡Nosotros somos los Mizuki's Maidens!" gritó Mizuki, saltando desde su amplificador hecho en casa hasta el pasto, pero resbalando sólo un poco.

Yuuta aplaudió porque pensaba que los payasos eran graciosos.

**&-&**

"Somos los chicos sexys en pantalones cortos," cantó Tezuka.

"¡Shortpants!"

"¡Hotpants!"

Era embarazoso, pero la audiencia compuesta por cinco o más parientes y amigos estaban aplaudiendo y parecían estar disfrutando el momento más humillante de toda la vida de Tezuka. Mientras tanto, Misuki y Yanagisawa estaban tocando un tambor que tenía a Yuuta aferrado.

"Tu amor es como una cicatriz de batalla," cantó Mizuki, las campanitas que colgaban de sus mangas danzando libremente. "Quiero ahogarme a mí mismo y convertirme en una jirafa."

Patricia silbó claramente. "Mizuki-kun, estás fuera de tiempo de nuevo!"

"Shortpants!"

"Hotpants!"

La manga de Mizuki golpeó a Yanagisawa en la cara y soltó a Patricia. "¡Patricia, amor mío!" Yanagisawa se lanzó para atraparla, antes de que cayera en un cubo de combustible.

"¡Chicos sexys en pantalones cortos!" Tezuka realmente deseaba que la canción tuviera más significado con respecto a sus letras.

"Shortpants!"

Muromachi terminó la canción con un solo de batería mientras Yuuta se paraba sobre un caído Yanagisawa, ofreciéndole una mano y un golpe del tamborín.

**&-&**

Fue una decisión difícil, pero sólo el mismo Tezuka podía tomarla.

"Voy a jugar tenis en Seigaku," les dijo a la banda. "No voy a poder dedicarme a la música."

Muromachi lloró y se aferró a su tambor, el cuál recién había aprendido a tocar.

"Comprendo," dijo Fuji, con los ojos llorosos.

"Fue una experiencia maravillosa, y todos aprendimos mucho." Un sentimiento cálido se esparció y Tezuka estuvo tentado de abrazar a los demás miembros de la banda. Lo habría hecho, si hubiera creído que Fuji lo hubiera dejado ir después.

"Supongo que eso es todo, entonces" dijo Muromachi, metiendo sus palillos de la batería en su mochila. "Los veo en los torneos de tenis." Muromachi saludó con la mano, con el rostro mirando al suelo y los lentes de sol aún en su lugar, caminó fuera del garaje de Tezuka.

"Por lo menos vamos a poder jugar tenis juntos el próximo año, ne Tezuka?"

Tezuka se congeló. "Pensé que ibas a ir a Hyoutei o Rokkaku."

"Oh no, no podría dejarte solo en un colegio nuevo, no? Te veo en las clases de orientación!" Fuji lo dejó, tarareando Rabu Rabu Rumba, moviendo un montón las caderas.

**&-&**

Notas de la traductora: Decidí traducir este fic por que cuando lo leí por primera vez me pareció muy gracioso y me hizo reír mucho. Espero que a ustedes también. (En especial cuando le cortan las frases a Mizuki). Al principio no quise traducirlo por que había muchas acotaciones de carácter más bien localista, así que, si hay algo a lo que no pude mantenerme cien por ciento fiel en la traducción, les dejo las aclaraciones:

(1)La canción Hot Cruss Buns es una canción que en español sería más o menos Bollos cruzados calientes, que serían una comida tradicional del día de pascua (si no me equivoco). La canción es muy fácil de aprender por que la letra no es muy complicada ya que es originalmente una canción de los vendedores de calle. La canción se toca en flauta dulce y usualmente se la enseña a los niños. (Aunque Fuji hizo una versión con teclado XD).

(2)Kunimitsu's Krusaderz sería algo así como "los cruzados de Kunimitsu", o algo parecido (aunque podría ser cualquier otra cosa, ya que la misma palabra Krusaderz no existe como tal en el diccionario inglés), como básicamente es un juego de palabras no le vi ningún sentido el traducirlo, así que lo dejé como está.

(3) The Crush'n Stomp, el nombre que propuso Muromachi no suena bien en castellano. Crash, sería más o menos, choque, y Stomp ... bueno, la caja de stomp es una unidad (o algo así) contenida en un chasis pequeño de metal, usado por músicos, guitarristas, y a veces teclado o violín, etc. Estos dispositivos alteran la calidad del sonido y el timbre, agregándole efectos. ¿El choque y el Stomp?. ¿El estallido y el Stomp?. No se, no me sonaba demasiado ...

Aquí Fuji dice en realidad, "Kruzading to your Heart". No había modo de que pudiera hacer una traducción de está frase sin que perdiera un poco, el juego de palabras que se le aplicaba y por eso, tuve que cambiarlo para que se entendiese la frase.

La mayoría de los nombres en inglés (de las canciones por ejemplo) no quise, ni me molesté en traducirlos, porque siendo canciones no tenía demasiado sentido y su traducción no afectaba al transcurso de la historia. En fin, espero que les haya parecido tan divertido como a mí. ¡Au revoir!.


End file.
